Xemnas/Gameplay
Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII, and is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix he challenges Sora at Hollow Bastion's chapel area, where Maleficent's Dragon form is battled, while in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix he fights Sora at both Memory's Contortion and within Kingdom Hearts itself. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix II a Replica Data version of Xemnas can be fought in Memory's Contortion and a Replica Data version of Xemnas's Final Form can be fought as well. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' ;Attacks *Xemnas executes an energy-ball attack, the balls exploding into orb-like, damaging force fields. *Xemnas uses a damaging shield technique. *Xemnas executes a powerful slashing combo. *Xemnas summons a ring of blue Ethereal Blades in the air before him, the blades firing at Sora when Xemnas gives the command. *Xemnas shrouds the field in darkness, surrounding himself with energy. Long-range lasers will then fire from him in all directions. *Xemnas uses an HP-draining attack, messing up Sora's commands and causing additional damage if a wrong command is chosen. At the start of this battle, immediately Lock-On, summon Tinker Bell, and prepare any form of Aero you have (preferably as a shortcut). This will minimize the damage Xemnas can do to Sora. Xemnas will immediately execute an energy-ball attack, the balls exploding into orb-like, damaging force fields. While it is advised that the player has his or her most powerful abilities equipped, he or she must be careful at close range, as Xemnas will counter with a damaging shield technique or a powerful slashing combo. As the player must also be wary of MP, Elixirs, and Megalixirs are strongly recommended. After about three quarters of Xemnas's pink HP Bar has been depleted, the hooded Nobody will begin to teleport around the battlefield, ultimately increasing his speed. Escape his energy ball or slash/shield attack by keeping track of the dark cloud that surrounds him. Once Xemnas hits his orange HP Bar, battle difficulty increases even further. Xemnas will summon a ring of blue Ethereal Blades in the air before him, the blades firing at Sora when Xemnas gives the command. This technique can be avoided through the use of Dodge Roll. When his yellow bar is almost completely depleted, Xemnas shrouds the field in darkness, surrounding himself with energy. Long-range lasers will then fire from him in all directions. Remain close to Xemnas to avoid as much damage as possible. Another option of escape is to use Glide. From this point forward, Xemnas's most basic attacks gain more strength, the Nobody now summoning a ring of red blades rather than blue. The effect of this attack is still the same, but damage is increased. Xemnas's final and most dangerous tactic is an HP-draining attack, messing up Sora's commands and causing additional damage if a wrong command is chosen. Once Sora's HP hits zero, Tinker Bell will revive him. As she can only be used once, the player must now rely even more on the Curaga spell. So long as the player heals periodically and follows strategy options mentioned above, Xemnas will be eventually defeated. Xemnas proves more difficult than Sephiroth due to not flinching and spamming his attacks relentlessly. For an advanced strategy, the player can try Gravity in this battle, because if it hits while the player is locked onto Xemnas, he won't move or release any attack for a short time and Sora will receive Tech Points. During this time Xemnas can be attacked, but be ready to use Dodge Roll to avoid his counter attack. The safe way to do this is attack him exactly three hits after Gravity hits him, Dodge Roll, and then repeat Gravity. Equipping the Gravity Break ability also works well, but to make things better, remove any Combo Plus abilities. Prepare Curaga in case the player needs healing. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Battle ;Attacks *Xemnas ensnares Sora in a field of energy that will slowly drain his health. *Xemnas teleports in an orb of darkness frequently, emerging to attack Sora rapidly with his Ethereal Blades. *Xemnas projects a barrier, blocking Sora's attacks and knocking him back. When the battle begins, Xemnas will ensnare Sora in a field of energy that will slowly drain his health, then teleport to the top of Memory Skyscraper. Sora must rush to the bottom of the building and use the Reaction Command "Facedown" to charge up after Xemnas. Xemnas will leap down to confront Sora as he nears the top. At this point, one of three Reaction Commands appear depending on how close Sora is to Xemnas. The first is "Clash", where they pass each other harmlessly. The second is "Breakthrough", where Sora attacks Xemnas with a single attack. At the last second, the command changes to "Finish", where Sora attacks Xemnas several times and hits him into the side of the skyscraper. You are recommended to hit the Triangle button at "Finish". Note, however, that not hitting Xemnas will cause him to deal damage to Sora. After the sequence ends, Xemnas will begin his normal attack pattern. He will teleport in an orb of darkness frequently, emerging to attack Sora rapidly with his Ethereal Blades, spinning, flipping and kicking to attack from all sides. These attacks can be blocked with Guard, or more easily, Reflect. Xemnas will also project a barrier, blocking Sora's attacks and knocking him back. Xemnas can be stunned so Sora can easily connect combos, but he tends to teleport away if Sora attacks him too many times. Later in the fight, Xemnas will repeat the opening sequence involving Sora running up Memory Skyscraper. The Reaction Commands for the second time are the same as the first. As he becomes weaker, Xemnas teleports quicker and more often than before. Overall, Xemnas is not an overly difficult boss, and can be hit with combos with ease. He can be defeated easily, as long as the player heals when needed and has healing items as back-up. Armored Controller First Incarnation ;Attacks *Xemnas uses a massive sword to deal damage to Sora. *Xemnas summons Demyx's Water Forms, which can deal great damage. *Xigbar's Sharpshooters fire lasers, while a ring of fire and Axel's Eternal Flames appear on the ground. *Xaldin's lances cause wind damage. *Saïx's Lunatic knocks Sora back in a powerful shockwave. *Xemnas selects Luxord's Fair Game to damage Sora. After destroying the main core of the Dragon Ship, Sora is faced with an armored Xemnas. The Nobody will use a massive sword to deal damage, having a long range. Not only does Xemnas have access to this attack, but those of past defeated Organization members, as well. Merely dodge these relatively weak attacks and show Xemnas no mercy. Drive Forms can be used for only this portion of the battle and greatly increase the rate at which Xemnas's HP is depleted, though it should be noted that the chances of becoming Anti Form are 10x for this battle only. Heal periodically. It should be noted that should the player fall, King Mickey is available to revive Sora. Xemnas is stationary during this battle. Second Incarnation ;Attacks *Xemnas attacks with a long-range sword swipe. *Xemnas bombards Sora with lasers and buildings. *Xemnas summons snow-flake shaped energy that fires lasers. *Xemnas summons a damaging shield. After the fall of the Dragon Ship, Sora and Riku are teleported to an alternate dimension, where they find the armored Xemnas awaiting them yet again. The Nobody will attack with a long-range sword swipe as in the last battle, dealing a lot of damage on contact. After one bar of HP is depleted, Xemnas will slam his weapon against the floor, sending Sora and Riku flying, as well as dealing very mild damage. Xemnas will bombard Sora with lasers and buildings, so the player must use the Reaction Commands to get back to the ship. Failure to do so will result in Xemnas blowing Sora away and dealing minor damage. Once this is done, immediately and repetitively use Aerial Dodge (mash ) in order to dodge Xemnas's next tactic, one that allows him to summon snow-flake shaped energy that fires lasers with no hope of escape. Should this not be done, the player can attempt Aerial Dodge again, or merely allow damage and then let themselves fall to the point where they can safely glide back to the ship. After Xemnas's second HP Bar is depleted, these lasers will continue to fire as you grapple with Xemnas. Be aware that he may summon a damaging shield, just as he did in his previous battles. Regardless of his Drive Form levels, Sora has full access to each form's ability as if they were at max level, allowing easier movement and dodging. Due to the nature of this stage, however, aerial attacks can be slightly difficult to use. Riku will also heal Sora with a Potion if his HP falls below critical. Final Form ;Attacks *Xemnas throws Sora and Riku into the air, leading to a series of aerial slash attacks and round-house kicks. *Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away. *Xemnas teleports around the battle area, shooting threads of dark energy. *Xemnas uses a clone in an attempt to trick the player. Attacking the wrong Xemnas will cause the real Xemnas to deal damage. *Xemnas shoots exploding energy balls. *Xemnas will trap Sora, slowly draining his HP. *Xemnas fills the battlefield with lasers, shrouding the area in darkness. Xemnas will first throw Sora and Riku into the air, leading to a series of aerial slash attacks and round-house kicks. It is possible however, to avoid being thrown in the air if the player has Reflega in his magic shortcut menu and uses it immediately after the battle begins. These tactics can be dodged by using the "Reversal" Reaction Command. If the player wishes to deal minor damage to Xemnas as he teleports around, the player can manually select the Trinity Limit ability. This approach will then lead to the "Block" Reaction Command. It is also possible for a cinematic to play where Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away. At this time, the player should activate the Reaction Command Defend, where Riku tosses Sora's Keyblade back to him and they both force Xemnas away, although this doesn't deal damage. Eventually, Xemnas will allow Sora and Riku to drop down. He will then teleport around the battle area, shooting threads of dark energy that can be dodged via Reversal. When Xemnas reappears, he uses a clone in an attempt to trick the player. Attacking the wrong Xemnas will result in the true Nobody slashing with his Ethereal Blades or dealing a devastating round-house kick. As his HP depletes, Xemnas will shoot energy balls that explode to both block and cause damage. When it depletes even further, he begins to teleport rapidly, encircling Sora and Riku with lasers. He and his clone may then appear together or separately to shoot at Sora. These moves can be avoided via Reflega or Guard and if the player is willing to be wasteful while possibly dealing damage, a Limit. Once these tactics are completed, Xemnas will trap Sora, slowly draining his HP and forcing the player to take on the role of Riku, who only can jump, cast Dark Aura, and attack. While Xemnas drains Sora, his clone will attack Riku with energy balls, slashes, and even the damaging shield tactic. The clone can be annoying, but Dark Aura will stun him just a little. Use this time to run to the real Xemnas and Sora, using Dark Aura every three steps until you get to the true Xemnas. Jump to him and execute the Reaction Command in order to free Sora, stunning Xemnas. This leaves the Nobody boss open to great amounts of damage. Xemnas will then repeat the throwing technique used at the battle's start, repeating his normal attack pattern as well. Just before Xemnas's HP hits zero, he then fills the battlefield with lasers, shrouding the area in darkness. The player must now repeatedly mash and in order to keep Sora and Riku alive. Failure to do so will spell certain death. Once the area is cleared of lasers, brief cinematics are shown, eventually reducing Xemnas's HP to 1. Simply start a Limit or deal a combo finisher to finish him off. It should be noted that Riku will heal Sora when his HP is low. Items should still be brought into battle, as it is best to be hit by Xemnas's drain attack with a full bar of HP. While Xemnas's final attack brings him to 1 HP, the player can deplete his HP to 1 before the attack is executed, as well. Riku cannot die in this battle, because he is needed the entire time. However, Riku can die when Xemnas starts to drain Sora's HP. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Replica Data ;Attacks *Xemnas teleports in an orb of darkness frequently, emerging to attack Sora rapidly with his Ethereal Blades. *Xemnas projects a barrier, blocking Sora's attacks and knocking him back. This battle is extremely similar to the First Battle against Xemnas at Memory's Contortion in Kingdom Hearts II, except Xemnas doesn't start off the battle with the HP drain move. Using the "Finish" command on Xemnas while facing him on Memory Skyscraper at the end of the battle leaves him stunned at the bottom of the building with a single HP left, similar to the final battle. Merely repeat tactics used in the fight against the true Xemnas and he shall fall. This is only the first portion of the battle, as Sora is then forced to challenge Xemnas's final form, with Riku as a Party Member. Final Form Replica Data ;Attacks *Xemnas throws Sora and Riku into the air, leading to a series of aerial slash attacks and round-house kicks. *Xemnas knocks Sora's Keyblade away. *Xemnas teleports around the battle area, shooting threads of dark energy. *Xemnas uses a clone in an attempt to trick the player. Attacking the wrong Xemnas will cause the real Xemnas to deal damage. *Xemnas shoots exploding energy balls. *Xemnas will trap Sora, slowly draining his HP. *Xemnas fills the battlefield with lasers, shrouding the area in darkness. The battle with Xemnas's Final Form Replica Data is the same as the original, save for a few differences, the obvious one being that he has more health. After that, the battle plays out the same, the only other difference is that Xemnas can use his "Invitation to Nothingness" attack twice, so healing often is a must. To that end, equip many Elixirs and Potions. Also have the Cure spell in your shortcuts. Card Videos Trivia *Immediately before the first battle with Xemnas in his armor, Kairi and King Mickey are locked outside of the Door to Kingdom Hearts, but that same battle is one of the only battles where King Mickey can save Sora if he is defeated. Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses Category:Optional bosses